


Writing in the Moment

by BlueFebruary



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFebruary/pseuds/BlueFebruary
Summary: Small little snipits of random moments in my day to day life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of writing things that weren’t real. So now enjoy the writings of things that can be too real.

~~~~~~January 26th~~

 

~~~~I was laying in bed listening to the distant sound of a neighbor’s dog barking. I felt the soft in and out and in and out of my cat’s breathing as he lay next to me, cuddled up to my side. The fading light from my open window set a soft glow into my room along with the flickering light of my candle. Music would have been nice right then. It’s too quiet. Too quiet when left alone with my thoughts to run wild. I think that if anyone were to walk in they’d feel like somber feeling that sat in the room. I tried watching some youtube videos yet they just made me drift farther away. My room got darker. The sky a darker shade of teal. I could now hear my own dogs barking in my front yard at god knows what. I watched out my window staring at car after car after car that went up and down the street in front of my house. I wondered who was in those cars and where they were headed. I wondered if they were alone and if they were happy. I eventually rolled onto my stomach and picked up my phone. I found my way through social media sites and other stupid, irrelevant things. I put my phone back down and I stared out the window. I stared out with a blank expression, my head wondering if any of those cars were filled with people like me and I wondered what the hell my dogs were barking at. I fell into a half sleep, _hypnagogic_ my mind supplied. I stayed that way, _hypnagogic_ , until my mom called me for dinner. 


	2. It's Been A While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little book of mine has been stuck in my head for a long time. I eventually found the need to write again.

~~July 30~~

 

I often find myself staring at blanks spaces I can find among anything in front of me. Whether it be a screen or a wall or a person's face as they speak to me. I started with doing summer work that was due only 21 days time from now. It wasn't hard, but felt draining. draining. draining. ~~too much.~~ I was finished with it almost as soon as it was started. Latin America can wait another day to be colored and labeled on the map. The music is too loud. It was the only noise filling the seemingly soundless room. But that is a lie. There was the sound of my in and out in and out breathing and the softing shushing, whirring noise of my fan as it added a cool breeze to my room. There was the soft pitter patter of my cat pacing around the wooden floor and again that music that is _too loud_. My friend have started to go to bed earlier. School was 21 days away after all.  I should probably had gone to bed at that time too. I didn't. I let the too loud music fill my room at ungodly hours as I stared at the blank spaces that have filled in my life. My phone has proven more and more useless as the hours went on. A mosquito flies in front of my eyes if only for a moment before dissapearing into a different spot in my room. I'll most likely get bitten later. Oh well. I check my spelling for dissapearing, it's correct. The music is so so loud. But it's what keeps bringing me back down to being grounded in my uncomfortable and overused desk chair. My eyes keep fluttering down to my other computer screen to see if there are any new messages. There are not. I'm staring into another blank space, yet this time I let myself become absorbed in it until the too loud music can't bring me back to the ground and temporarily forget the ache in my bones from sitting in this overused chair. Latin America looks as blank as ever. 


End file.
